


Ur a Farmer

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Derek's Eyebrows, Farmer Derek, Human Derek Hale, Love/Hate, M/M, Money, Rich Stiles Stilinski, Sexy, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richey Stiles can't believe he'll do anything even stay in a farm in a ugly boring town in the no where of South Carolina. For a sexy irresistible farmer Derek Hale. Say no to money for love or go back to his rich area college life. Just a sneak peek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Stiles got to the door the dark color man got off the four wheeler and help Stiles with his bags. The man put the bags in the trailer then he told Stiles to sit behind him and wrap his arms around his waist...


	2. Chapter One

Stiles was so damn grumpy he had to leave the beautiful Denver city for this damn ugly boring town called Beaufort, South Carolina in the start of his last summer break in college. (Please forgave me if you are from there, sorry.) There are only 12,950 people living in that town can you believe it, a damn town named in honor of Henry Somerset, second Duke of Beaufort. Damn poor town call after a old dude, who knew that you should be more careful naming your kids after all. In the way to his father's farm he has only seen a museum called Beaufort Arsenal, what the fuck. Also he has seen a state park called Hunting Island State Park, hey at least it's name sound interesting. If the teenagers in this ugly town wanted to go farther in their studies then high school. But still wanted to stay in their hometown they would have to take classes in University of South Carolina or Technical Consulting of the Lowcountry. By the time the taxi drop Stiles in front of the farm main doors he was done with this damn town. A dark skin color man was waiting for him on a four wheeler with a little trailer behind it. When Stiles got to the door the dark color man got off the four wheeler and help Stiles with his bags. The man put the bags in the trailer then he told Stiles to sit behind him, and that he needed to wrap his arms around the dark color man waist. The man drove fast till they stop in front of the main house door, Stiles has never been here. His parents got divorce when he was less then a year old, his mother hates farms, towns, dirt, any thing that isn't beautiful big cities. Ever since his parents got divorced he hasn't heard or seen his dad, till a month ago. So when a old man in between a couple younger men and women smile at him, he didn't know who he was. Stiles saw sadness cross his eyes, it hurt Stiles too but this is what his mother wanted. 

"Stiles, son, how have you been?" The man who Stiles now figure was his dad made a sign towards Stiles that made him walk forward.

"I been good." Stiles said while scratching his arms, he has always been allergic to wild plants. He has known ever since he was six when his mom took him to vista his grandparents maternal who used to live in Phoenix, Arizona. They used to have these beautiful white, red, and yello little flowers but when he touch them he got allergic reaction for the rest of the visit. After that they moved to another mansion of theirs in Miami where they have been living till present. 

"That's great, how's your mom?" His 'father' asked Stiles knew it hurt him just to ask about her.

"She's fine, she has been living in a apartment in San Diego for a couple weeks." It was hard to Stiles to even talk about that woman who he has to called mom more by forced then choice. 

"That is good, how are your grandparents?" His 'dad' ask him this time less forced even though they hate him as well just for crossing his mom path. 

"They are living in their Miami mansion." Stiles respond with almost none interest, one of the young guys beside his dad roll his eyes and scoffed. His dad send the guy a glare but then look at Stiles lovely again and said,

"Come in, lets talk inside so you don't sun burn your skin." His dad say he heard the same guy scoff when Stiles walk by him, he didn't say anything in return cause its true. Ever since he learn that he couldn't go outside in summer without putting sunscreen so he wouldn't burn his skin, he started hating his color skin. They walk inside the house, when he means they he means the thirteen people, counting his dad and himself. They sat on the couches his dad had in the little living room, 

"What do you do now son. College or do you work for grandparents?" His dad ask Stiles. 

"Nah, I'm in college." Stiles respond, even though he hates going to college it's better then working for his asshole rich grandfather.

"Really that's great, what are you studying son?" His father ask him.

"I'm supposedly taking classes to get my master degree in mechanics." Stiles said, a couple seconds later a woman around his dad age walk in the living too with coffee mugs enough for everyone. She handed Stiles a mug and then sat next to his dad. "Is she your new wife?" Stiles ask his dad he really didn't mind if he had gotten remarried, his mom has gotten married so many times he has already lost count.

"Yeah." His dad said, he waited for Stiles reaction, he knew it was important for his dad to know if he was fine with it. 

"It's fine, don't worry. My mom has gotten married a lot of times, I'm fine with it." Stiles respond truthfully, he doesn't have any other siblings. His mother hates kids, even him, he had seen her throwing so much hate towards him that it doesn't brother him anymore. Sure, he hasn't seen her for almost three years but what's the point of being near someone who hates you so much. 

"That's great son, I'm glad you approve." His dad said, Stiles took his first sip of coffee it was different from the coffee he drink in Denver. He knew these coffee beans were grown here in the farm, it taste and smell like home. 

"Do you grow these coffee beans here?" Stiles ask his dad or anyone who would answer him. 

"Yes, all the food we have in this house is grown in this farm." The same guy who keeps scoffing at almost everything Stiles say respond for once. 

"That's neat. Now where am I staying till you old man tell me what you need to." Stiles told his dad, he sure needs to ask him his name, serious but joking a bit on 'old man'. His dad and the other people share a stare and Stiles knew it was about how long long he was gonna stay not about the 'old man'. 

"Well son, your gonna be staying in this house biggest guest room, but you might wanna bring all your things here from your apartment in Denver." Stiles' dad told him looking apologize.

"Hahaha, nice joke. You almost got me there." Stiles look at his dad, but his dad look serious. "No, no. I got a life in Denver dad." Stiles replied.

"I'm sorry son, but it's the true. I have heart problems and if I don't stop stressing out it will kill me soon. I need someone of my blood to take decisions." His dad respond, Stiles couldn't believe it, he felt a panic attack so he stood up and ran outside. He kept running even after he was outside the farm doors, he just couldn't stay there longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, character one. Please forgave me for not uploading this chapter on last Wednesday. But my boyfriend came and visit me for a whole week, and time flew by fast. Loves hope you the best if your gonna start school this upcoming week (I start school on August 19 :()


End file.
